1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display panels have been commercialized with increased size and reduced weight, and a stable driving method to display an accurate and clear image with high-integration and high-precision for displaying a 3D stereoscopic image.
Particularly, a display device including a large-sized display panel or a high-speed frame driving for driving of the 3D stereoscopic image is required, but since respective periods for initialization of data voltage, compensation of threshold voltage of a driving transistor, writing of data, and light emission are not sufficiently ensured by the high-speed driving mode, it is difficult to display images having accurate luminance.
Further, in order to solve the problem, research and development for a pixel circuit structure, a driving mode, and luminance compensation have been conducted, but since the pixel circuit structure is complicated and power consumption increases according to the luminance compensation or the driving mode, adverse effects on production costs and uniformity of luminance may occur.
Generally, in display devices have a pixel circuit with five to eight transistors and two to three capacitors. In addition, a power supply wire for applying reference voltage or initial voltage of the capacitor may need to be additionally ensured in order to store the data voltage for one frame. In these display devices, the production yield of the display devices is decreased and ensuring an aperture ratio is difficult due to the complicated structure of the pixel circuit and the additional power supply wire of the display device. Further, in previous display devices, where the voltage is not stably and smoothly supplied through the power supply wire, screen uniformity of the display image of the display panel deteriorates.
Accordingly, a display device and a driving method thereof, which improves aspects such as simplification of pixel circuits and wirings, a simple displacement of layouts, ensuring for a sufficient period of each driving process, and ensuring for a manufacturing yield and an aperture ratio of the display panel, are required.